Divine Assassin
by tiamod
Summary: Kairi thinks she is living the perfect life, making a living out of slaying those who have done wrong to others, for a hefty price, of course.
1. Sepsis

**Title: Divine Assassin **

**Author:: Tiamo D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Kairi thinks she is living the perfect life, making a living out of slaying those who have done wrong to others, for a hefty price, of course. But when her latest assassination compels the victims sister to seek revenge, what happens when their meeting unravels dark secrets from Kairi's past? (AU)**

**Author's Note: Finally back in the fan-fic biz…yay! Ok well I've had this idea floating around for awhile and finally decided to get to work on it. Please review whether you love it or hate it!**

**Category: Drama/Crime**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Feedback: Greatly Appreciated.**

**Setting: Nerezza (The World That Never Was)**

**Chapter One: Sepsis**

----------------------------

**June 4th, 2008 - Dye Rd. (Outskirts of Nerezza) - 3:43 AM**

---------------------------------

It was a cold night, or morning, whatever you want to call it, too cold, I still remember the thickness in the air, the uneasiness I felt as we approached our destination. "We", you say? Ah, how rude of me, my name is Larxene Lavoie, Detective of the NPD, not my dream job but I wouldn't have it any other way, great pay plus there is nothing like a good mystery, and that indescribable feeling of satisfaction and excitement when you put all the puzzle pieces together.

My Partner was Detective Frode, she's used many different names, so we just call her Frode. She has always been quiet, never engages in small-talk, very straight-to-the-point and only speaks when relevant to a case. Quite annoying if you ask me….yet…she is one of the best, so we often don't question her.

"What's the matter, Lavoie? You seem nervous." Frode asked, her eyes glued to the road with hands on wheel.

"I…I'm not sure, I guess I've always been kind of creeped out by dark, secluded, foresty areas."

"Foresty?" Frode asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um….yeah..,.."

Frode rolled her eyes

"You know, this is supposedly the most gory scene Nerezza has ever seen since the Rosenberg incident 20 years ago…If you can't handle some 'creepy' trees what makes you think you can -"

"-I'M FINE!" I shouted, albeit a bit louder than what I expected.

"I hope so, the last thing we need is an ambulance for a detective who faints at the sight of an owl."

"Whatever." I muttered beneath my breath.

As I sat in the passengers seat and gazed at the starry sky I couldn't help but feel this uneasy feeling in my stomach, I just didn't understand. I've faced rapists, murderers, the twisted and insane. I've stared into the face of death many times, hell, I have been clinically dead at least 2 times. There is just something about this case, something different…sinister, if you may…I just have a bad feeling about this…

"Hey, were there!" Frode said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"_Fuck_…"

------------------------

We pulled up to the crime scene. It was an old farm with a huge barn and a trailer with a large shed/garage a few feet away, ugh, I hate farms. It was surrounded by police cruisers with lights flashing….I've never seen so many at one scene before…wow….why am I shaking?

Frode and I ducked under the crime scene tape cutting off the garage from the rest of the property. We edged closer to the door as my heartbeat increased as well as the smell of rotting, dead things, I feel sick, it must be the country. We stood by the door leading to the scene, just as I was about to open the door we were stopped by Garret, the coroner.

"Wait a minute ladies, the FBI is investigating inside." Garret stated, seemingly dumbfounded and looked ill

"What the hell are they doing here?" Frode asked with a drop of anger.

"All they said was it was a possible threat to national security."

I felt even more anxious by the second.

"Is….is it really that bad?" I asked

Garret sighed

"It's not a pretty sight…I've seen a lot of things the last ten years….but this…this is like something from a horror movie…"

I sat on an old tire laying at the end of the garage. I was confused yet intrigued…yet also nervous. What is so horrifying inside there? Why is the FBI involved? This is undoubtedly the biggest thing that has ever happened here for a long time. As I sat in thought, a car pulled up to the scene. It was a purple sports car…shit….it's Zexion.

Zexion is a journalist and head writer of Zerezza Daily, the city newspaper. He is also NPD's biggest pain in the ass. We have had to arrest him on more than one occasion. Always sticking his nose in places where it doesn't belong. I've also known him personally since high school, we were quite the couple, that is until he cheated on me with my gay brother, Demyx. I've never really forgave my brother for that, but why the fuck should I? It was a long time ago…but still. There is a reason why most people won't fuck with me after all. I'm still close to my other siblings though, there is my little sis Namine, slightly neurotic, but she's also the most sweetest person you could ever meet. Then there is Roxas, my big brother. He is the only person in the world who has always been there for me, no matter what. He was the only one who ever visited me in intensive care, the only one who ever stood up for me, and the only one who didn't bitch and curse at me through my pregnancy scare…but…erm…that's another story. But yeah, he's great, and Namine looks up to him…thank god not me.

"Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in." Zexion said with a smirk.

I stood up from the tire, I'm not in the mood for his shit.

"Zexion, leave now or I will arrest you for harassment."

"Oh, aren't we touchy? So, give me the inside scoop!" He stated, pulling out his little digital camcorder pointing it directly at me.

"If I knew I would tell you, oh, wait, no I wouldn't. I won't know until the FBI is done investigating. "

"O-M-G THE FBI IS INVOLVED!?! Oh, tell us more!" He squealed, the camera light blinding me…oh shit, what did I just do?

"Damnit, give me that!"

I immediately snatched the camera from his dainty hand and smashed it against the cement, bursting into hundreds of little pieces.

"YOU BITCH! THAT WAS $700!" He screamed before backhanding me across the face.

"That's it!"

I immediately clenched my fist and punched him right in his fucking face, sending him straight to the ground on his stomach. I quickly reached for my handcuffs under my trench coat and squatted over him and quickly cuffed him.

"I'll fucking kill you you fucking whore!" he screamed violently.

I motioned for one of the officers to place him in one of the cars as I searched for the SD card on the ground scattered among the hundreds of camera pieces, after finding it I slid it into my pocket.

"You know you will have to pay for that camera, right? Frode said.

"Yeah, but it's worth keeping the asshole in jail for a few days"

"True story." She laughed…I don't think I've ever seen her laugh before.

--------

A approaching officer motioned for Garret and Frode to go to him. They all gave each other uncomfortable glances at each other before they all glared at me with a concerned look.

"What's wrong guys? I asked

Frode walked up to me.

"Larxene…I think I should take you home." she stated, with a concerned voice, she has never called me by my first name before…oh god what is going on?

"What's wrong?? You're scaring me!"

Garret walked to me and got on his knee, making eye-level with me.

"Th-they…they confirmed the body….it's Roxas…I'm so sorry." He said, in a soft tone.

My heart stopped.

"No…"

My breathing quickened, my heart jumped, they're lying they have to be!

I instantly jumped and ran to the door, I wasn't thinking, I couldn't , this isn't real!

Frode immediately grabbed my wrists from behind.

"Larxene NO! You don't need to see this! It could compromise potential evidence!"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING CRIME SCENE!"

I quickly jabbed her in the stomach with my elbow, I knew she probably fell to the ground but my mind didn't register it. I ran inside the garage screaming my brothers name unprepared for what was inside…

My brain said to stop running, but it was too late, it slid and fell in to a cold, thick, liquid. It was everywhere, on the floor, the walls, and the ceiling, it was blood. I lifted my body up only to slip on the floor again, I was on hands and knees. The stench was overwhelming, I looked around, body parts….were every where, there were chains hanging from the ceiling, one of which had an amputated arm shackled to it.

Organs were thrown around everywhere, various tools, hammers, chainsaws, axes, hatchets, and knives lied on the floor, all drenched in blood and some with bits of flesh on them..

I looked to my left and saw a waistless, armless, and headless torso, drenched in blood and gutted, on it's chest was a large black tattoo of a cross…exactly like Roxas' tattoo.

I couldn't breathe, my whole body started convulsing, this isn't happening. And that's when I saw it, only inches in front of my face was Roxas' decapitated head, his face etched with horror as his dead eyes stared into mine. I felt my stomach twisting as my throat violently contracted and puked all over his head. I tried to breathe but my lungs wouldn't fill up, my whole body weakened and numb as my arms finally gave in and my face smacked against the cement floor. My sight went blurry before finally fading to black.

---------

I walked into my hotel room after a long day of work, it's so hard being a girl in the work place theses days, so many expectations. I walked into the bathroom and slid off my long, red, silk dress and hopped into the shower. I love taking I just love the feeling of the dirt and grime slide right off my nicely-toned body. Afterwards, I slid into a nice silk nightgown and walked and sat at the table. I reached the wooden box on the left and opened it, revealing my collection of joints and blunts.

"Hmm…. Is tonight a White Widow night or a Hydro night….hmm……White Widow."

I opened the White Widow section of my pot box and delicately picked up the blunt and placed it on my lips, I grabbed the red Bic and lit it and took a deep inhale, then exhale.

I closed the box and slid it across the table, I then grabbed the laptop off of my bed and placed it on the table, I hit the power button and it turned on instantly. it's a nifty little tool, its about half the size of a normal laptop and can get an instant wireless internet connection just about anywhere in the world. it's a wet dream for nerds.

I clicked the start button then went to the "Run" thingy and typed in "" in the box and hit enter, which took me too the laptop's hidden program, it's whole purpose itself. The screen simply turned black, and this is the tricky part. I now have approximately five seconds to type in my password before the laptops "self-destruct" program that instantly and permanently deletes all files, for security reasons. But I typed it in fast and flawlessly, of course..

It then went to a black page with millions of codes encrypting in the background with a large message saying "Status: Connecting" after about 15 seconds it finally said "Status: Connected".

I Smiled.

Then, through the laptop, a synthesized voice (Again, security reasons)began to speak to me, a female woman with an English accent, her name is Diana, my controller.

"What is your mission status?" The voice asked.

"Target Roxas Lavoie, Eliminated."

"Excellent work, Kairi."

-------

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Confrontation

**Title: Divine Assassin **

**Author:: Tiamo D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note:: Yup, it's been awhile, sorry about that, these last few months have been pretty hectic, but yeah, I digress . So here's chapter 2, hope you like it! (Also, if you like this story, please review and tell your friends have a read, I'd really like to keep this series going but I need readers for that, people who enjoy it, or find it funny, whatever the reason is for reading it. And please, if you don't like it, at least tell me why, leave a review regardless of what you think of it, that's all I'm asking.)**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Feedback: Greatly Appreciated.**

**Setting: Nerezza (The World That Never Was)**

**Chapter Two: Confrontation**

**Total Reviews Needed Before Releasing Next Chapter: 5**

**---Review Replies--**

**The Dream Talker : Thank you for being my first reviewer! And thanks for the compliment, I really needed that. Anyways, Yeah, I couldn't think of a better place for her…well, actually…never mind. And yeah, this story will continue as long as it meets the review requirements, which as of now isn't looking so well, so please, tell any fan-fic loving friends about this one! I am not a fan of Roxas…that's why I killed him before he could stink up the fic ^^ But after what he did, I'm pretty sure he deserved to die.**

* * *

I slid open the stained glass door and walked onto the third story balcony overseeing the ocean, it was a beautiful sight. The sun was setting, my favorite view. I haven't watched it on this balcony for a long time - too long. I know where I am, but why am I here? I haven't set foot in my fathers mansion since I….left…But I admit that I miss it here, sure as hell beats a one bed and bath apartment where you can here your neighbors fucking on the other side of the wall….but meh, lets not get into that.

"I knew you would come back, Larxene." I heard a voice behind me, I knew who it was, but I didn't look back, I couldn't get my eyes off the sunset.

"I don't know why I'm here, Roxas."

I could hear his footsteps walk to the end of the balcony beside me as he leaned forward against the railing, and began staring into the sunset. He let out a relaxed sigh.

"Maybe you just want to come home?" He said.

"I think….I think I'm looking for answers." I said, quietly.

Roxas laughed

"Well, I certainly don't think you will find any answers here"

"Roxas….."

A tear slid down my cheek

"Roxas…you were murdered…I…I need to find answers….Roxas….what happened to you"

He shrugged.

"I…really don't know…I don't remember"

"You have to!"

"I'm sorry…I only know as much you do"

I looked back at the sunset, but it didn't matter, the magic was gone, it's not real.

I heard voices from below, children laughing, I looked down at the beach, a boy and a girl, playing in the sand at the shore, shooting each other with little water guns, not a care in the world…that was us…when we were little, it's scary how fast we grow…

"I miss those days….days we'll never get back…" I said

Roxas wrapped his arms around me, trying to console me.

"Well…at least we'll always have our memories"

* * *

**June 4th****, 2008 - Enix Memorial Hospital - 11:32 PM**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, I could hear faded beeping and chatting sounds echoing about. As my vision came into focus, it was clear as to where I was, a hospital….damn it! I'm beginning to get used to waking up here…But…how did I get here? Ow, my head, it's throbbing, I hit my head…when I fell…oh….right…

"Hey, look, the attention whore finally woke up!"

I sat up on the bed and looked straight across the room….there sat Demyx, legs and arms crossed with the usual scowl on his face whenever I'm in his sight.

I heard a whimpering noise to my left, I turned my head to see Namine, sitting in the fetal position in a chair next to my bed.

"It's not enough that your brother is dead, you always have to be the center of attention!"

"Fuck you Demyx!"

I grabbed the nearest item I could find and hurled it at him, which (hilariously) turned out to be a glass vase of black roses full of water, as he believes black is the color of my soul, hit him right in the face, I must say his reaction was quite entertaining, as soon as it impacted against his fragile, gay cock-sucking face, he screamed like the little girl he was, scrapes on his face and water all over his precious hot topic clothing. I struck a nerve it seems, as soon as he gained his composure he pounced on my bed and violently began attacking me. Fool! I can kick his ass with an IV stuck in my arm!

He began yanking my hair as I punched him in the face with my free arm, he screamed like a bitch and began slapping my face with both of his hands, damn, he isn't gonna give this up easily! I wrapped my hand around his scrawny neck and used all my force to subdue him….didn't work, he used his leg to jab his knee into my stomach and knocked the air out of me. Before I could get a breath of air the cunt wrapped his hands around my throat with all his force, I can't breathe, I have the urge to cough but I can't. I'm freaking out, I don't know what do, so I struggle, I try to rip his hands off my throat but it useless. I flail my arms about trying to stop it, using all my might against him I begin to punch him agai- OUCH-FUCK!!! The IV ripped out, my blood is squirting everywhere, all over him, all over me, everywhere, but I can't help it, I feel my body getting weaker and weaker, I can't…I can't-

"ENOUGH!"

Namine forced herself between us and put one hand on my chest and another on Demyx's, forcing me onto the bed and forcing Demyx to tumble backwards off the bed.

I quickly coughed my lungs up and gasped for air as Namine grabbed the cloth off the food tray table and tied it around my IV wound.

"What the fuck are you two doing!? Our brother was fucking murdered and all you two care about is fighting and….and trying to be better than the other and…and…just get over yourselves and grow the fuck up!"

Namine, on the verge of tears, ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I'd hate to admit it, but she was right, I can't believe I let Demyx bring me down to his level. I can't I could act like this when Roxas is….gone.

I let out a deep sigh as I pressed the nurse call button on my bed. After a moment of silence, a familiar voice spoke out of the speakers of the bed, it was my friend, Lisa Garland, I guess she got the job.

"Hello, Larxene, you finally awake?"

"Yeah…um….my IV fell out…could you put it back in please?"

"Um…sure, hun. Be there in a sec!"

* * *

**June 5****th****, 2008 - Enix Memorial Hospital - 12:01 AM**

* * *

I slid to the floor in the restroom, shaking uncontrollably, tears slid down my face as I rested my head against the side of the wall. Why are they acting like this? How can they be so fucking selfish…I don't understand them…Roxas….he meant everything to me….I could always count on him no matter what….now…he's dead…gone…forever.

---------------

After gaining my composure, I walked out of the bathroom into the waiting room and slid into the nearest vacant seat. I know I should be with Larxene right now…but…well, I don't really want to be. I know exactly what she will say 'Oh, honey, everything will be alright, I'll find the bastard who did this and put him away, give him a bed, shelter, three meals a day, because the death penalty is mean, and immoral, and blah blah blah'.

Ugh, just thinking about it pisses me off. Fuck the judicial system, if I knew who the killer was, he would beg for death when I was through with him…the worst part is…it seems like I'm the only one who cares…Roxas…he was the tie that kept this family together…now…I don't even know what we are now…not a family, that's for sure.

Demyx stormed out of the east wing, the one that Larxene's room is In and approached me.

"Why the fuck did you do that? I almost put that bitch in her place!"

"She was already in her place - a hospital bed."

"Oh please! The bitch slips and falls and needs medical treatment? "

"She had a concussion…"

"Riiiight."

"Don't 'Riiiight' me! Just -- ugh, whatever, Demyx."

"That's what I thought, but lets go, if some old, sick, dying person hacks on me one more time there will be hell to pay!"

"Actually, I think I'll stay."

"With bitch-face?"

"No, Riku is coming to pick me up, I don't want to be around either of you two right now."

"Hmph, After everything I have done for you."

"What HAVE you done for me other than tips on giving head?"

"Whatever, have fun with Rayku."

"Riku."

"As if I care."

And with that, he stormed off into the elevator.

I just sighed and laid my head back, I just don't want to think about this anymore…

"I'm so sorry about your loss, Namine"

…But of course, they always have to shove it back in.

The woman sat beside me, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a red cardigan over her uniform, which bore a name-tag that read : Lisa Garland - LPN.

"You probably don't remember me, but I used to go to high school with your si-sister."

She started fanning herself as her face became blood red, and her left eye had this odd twitch..

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah yeah --I'm fine…um…oh yeah…well um, Larxene is going to be fine, I put the IV back in, I gave her some morphine for the pain from the concussion and, well, the other thing, and we will monitor her for about 48 hours - just in case"

"Fine." I said.

"But are you - fine - that is? Because you know, if you need a little bit of morphine to help you out, I'd -"

She was still talking, but I wasn't listening. I noticed a white, powdery substance on the side of her nose. I reached out and rubbed the stuff on my finger as her lips froze, I put my finger to my nose and took a nice whiff.

"White Claudia." A local form of cocaine.

Lisa's face went blank, then, worried.

"Please don't say anything, it was just a little bit, just for my nerves."

" 'A little bit' my ass."

"How would you know?", she asked, defensively,

"My sister is a detective and used to be a cop, I'm pretty sure you can put the pieces together from there, even while coked-up."

"Oh God…you're going to tell someone aren't you? Please don't please pl-please, I'll lose my job, my family - just please, please please!!!!!

"That's the paranoia setting in…" I said as I rolled my eyes, while she continued to freak out.

I leaned closer to her, in a serious tone.

"Listen if you want to keep your job, then go somewhere alone, do not speak to anyone, do not get near any patients or Larxene. Look, go into that supply closet, and do not leave until your sober, you understand? Oh, and if I ever see you like this again, especially here, I will expose you as the coke-whore you are, now go!"

Without a sound, Lisa quietly walked to the supply closet and casually (yeah I know, how on earth could that be casual?) walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

-------------------

"Namine, Namine, baby, ya need to wake up!"

I opened my eyes, to realize I had fallen asleep, in the waiting room, which was now dimly lit, and devoid of human life other than me and two others. I looked to my side, to see Riku, his face as beautiful as ever, his gorgeous green eyes his - OH! I could just go on and on, but lets just put it this way - he's my personal Edward Cullen.

Behind him I could see Sora, as usual, his hands and face stuck into his Nintendo DS. Seeing them two the way they were almost gave me this feeling of normalcy - that nothing had changed, but, like I said…

"I'm so sorry Namine, I know, that there is nothing I can say, or do, to make you feel better, but, I will always be here for you."

Just the utterance of those first three words brought me to tears, every time I heard them I felt as if I have had been stabbed in the stomach, Riku wrapped his arms around me as I fell limp against his body. I knew he would always be there for me, but right now, that wouldn't erase the pain.

I noticed Sora giving me a puzzling look, closing his DS, probably debating on whether to say anything or not, not that I blame him, I always found it hard to find the right words to say to an emotional, blubbering idiot.

After calming down, I decided I was ready to leave.

"Well, I'm ready to go, but do you guys want to see Larxene first?"

"No." Riku Said. "we saw her before we woke you up, she was asleep, and when we came back to wake you up, there was a nurse sitting next to you and asked us directions to her room, so I gave her the room number and woke you up."

"Wait." I said. "A nurse?"

"Yeah, her name-tag said Lisa Garland, she had a red sweater, dark red hair, we figured she was new or something so I told her."

_That's not right…something's not right!_

I ran to the supply closet and swung the door open, I threw my arm into the darkness searching for the light switch, I finally felt the cord and yanked on it, switching on the light. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Lisa lied on the floor, naked, her hands tied to the metal shelf. I didn't know if she was dead or not, my mind did not process that. All I knew was that whoever did this, is going after Larxene!

I immediately spun around and ran as fast as I could while yelling for Sora to get a doctor for Lisa and for Riku to call the police.

I pretty much crashed through the east wing doors, but didn't affect my pacing whatsoever, I couldn't stop running. I couldn't lose another sibling. I ran and ran, past the nurses offices, through zigzag halls, all the way to the end of the building. As I neared her door, I took an immediate stop, but I kept inching towards the door as I slid through the hall, my shoes emitting a loud screeching sound, but maybe its just me. I slammed against the wall beside the entrance of her room as quietly as possible. I knew that I needed to think before doing anything else.

I leaned and looked inside, I saw a girl, about my age, with red hair, in Lisa's clothes, looking as if she were sorting out items on those medical trays.

Right then and there, I was about to pounce and attack her, but then, she started talking.

"You know." She said

"This is kind of disappointing, Ms. Larxene Lavoie."

I looked in again, she held little bottle, with a black liquid inside, she inserted a syringe and slowly began to pull the plunger, the liquid filling the syringe.

"Your brother was way more of a challenge, and painful…for him." She laughed.

My eyes widen

_You bitch._

"Dying in our sleep is a luxury your kind is rarely afforded. My gift to you." She said.

A nerve struck inside me, I didn't care about my safety anymore if I didn't do anything Larxene would be dead. I put every bit of force and energy into my legs that my body possessed. Time slowed to an almost complete stop. Every inch I closed in on her was another centimeter the needle closed in to the IV. I knew I wasn't going to make it in time. I knew, no matter what, I wasn't going to get the preemptive edge, I didn't know what to do. Was there anything I could do? All I could do, was scream.

Her hand jolted, dropping the syringe, and her eyes widened, her head turned, facing me. It felt like forever before I realized I was merely inches away as I clenched my fist, I could feel my hand writhing in pain as I felt a surge of energy surging through my arm. I forced my fist to her face, I knew this would be more than enough to knock her out cold, I've never thrown a punch so hard. But as soon as it reached her face, she simply placed her palm between her face and my fist, gripping my fist, putting it to a complete halt.

She smiled.

"My turn."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Germ Pt 1

**Title: Divine Assassin **

**Author:: Tiamo D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note: OK, its been awhile…but its so hard to be motivated these days…anyways, this chapter takes place after chapter 1 but before chapter 2, this was originally going to lead to the end of chapter 2 from Kairi's perspective but I really need to release some new stuff so consider this part 1**

**Category: Drama/Crime**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Feedback: Greatly Appreciated.**

**Setting: Nerezza (The World That Never Was)**

**Chapter Three: Germ Pt 1**

June 4th, 2008 - Shamal Grandview Hotel - 1:30 AM

I walked into my hotel room after a long day of work, it's so hard being a girl in the work place theses days, so many expectations. I walked into the bathroom and slid off my long, red, silk dress and hopped into the shower. I love taking showers. I just love the feeling of the dirt and grime slide right off my nicely-toned body. Afterwards, I slid into a nice silk nightgown and walked and sat at the table. I reached the wooden box on the left and opened it, revealing my collection of joints and blunts.

"Hmm…. Is tonight a White Widow night or a Hydro night….hmm……White Widow."

I opened the White Widow section of my pot box and delicately picked up the blunt and placed it on my lips, I grabbed the red Bic and lit it and took a deep inhale, then exhale.

I closed the box and slid it across the table, I then grabbed the laptop off of my bed and placed it on the table, I hit the power button and it turned on instantly. it's a nifty little tool, its about half the size of a normal laptop and can get an instant wireless internet connection just about anywhere in the world. it's a wet dream for nerds.

I clicked the start button then went to the "Run" thingy and typed in "" in the box and hit enter, which took me too the laptop's hidden program, it's whole purpose itself. The screen simply turned black, and this is the tricky part. I now have approximately five seconds to type in my password before the laptops "self-destruct" program that instantly and permanently deletes all files, for security reasons. But I typed it in fast and flawlessly, of course..

It then went to a black page with millions of codes encrypting in the background with a large message saying "Status: Connecting" after about 15 seconds it finally said "Status: Connected".

I Smiled.

Then, through the laptop, a synthesized voice (Again, security reasons) began to speak to me, a woman with an English accent, her name is Diana, my controller.

"What is your mission status?" The voice asked.

"Target Roxas Lavoie, Eliminated."

"Excellent work, Kairi."

"Also, I filmed the entire elimination. Just as the client asked. I am in no way identifiable of course."

"Fantastic! Please insert the memory card and we will extract and send it to the client ourselves."

"And…."

"And the extra 50 k will be directly deposited into your account, of course."

I inserted the card into the laptop.

"Awesome, I'll talk to ya later Diana."

I shut the monitor and edged to the refrigerator.

"Wait!"

I turned my head to the laptop, curious.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have another assignment for you, it's local and with your skills, you could be in bed within the hour."

"How much?"

"70 k"

I sighed.

"Who - What - Where - When and Why?" I asked.

"Splendid! Please open your monitor."

I sat back at the table, unlatched the monitor and opened it.

"Your next target is Trevor Williamson. Mr. Williamson is 17 years old and nonetheless a spoiled brat. His father, Brian Williamson, recently borrowed 140 k from some reputable loan-sharks. Brian, of course fled here with the money, and refuses to pay up. The loan sharks want Brian to suffer as much as possible before they deal with him personally. So what other way to make him suffer than to make him feel responsible for his sons own death? Your Objectives: Kill Trevor Williamson, obtain what is left of the money, and leave a subtle message so Brian alone will know who placed the hit. The money that you obtain is your payment, take the amount of what is being offered out of the stolen money and mail the rest to the loan sharks. These criminals are good at what they do and personally know Brian and his spending habits, so it is advisable that you don't pocket any additional cash. This mission is fairly straightforward and shouldn't be trouble at all. The target is in the room directly across from yours Expect his father to be in the casino until daylight. Good luck, Kairi, not that you will need it."

"Thanks, Diana."

I studied the picture of my intended target carefully, brown hair, blue eyes, average build, slightly on the chubby side.

"Hmm, kind of cute, I bet he's a bottom." I said to myself.

"….But just in case…."

I sat up from the table, and walked to my suitcase to find my sexy lucky leather lingerie, slid off the night gown and strapped on the lingerie, then some black jeans, a pink leather jacket, and some gloves. Then, I carefully removed the padding of the suitcase, revealing the secret compartment, how can a carpenter get the job done without her tools? It shouldn't be too tough of an assignment, but better to be safe than sorry, out of the compartment, I retrieved a : silenced 9 mm pistol, a double edged combat knife, 2 syringes, and a vile of potassium cyanide, my best friend.

I concealed all the weapons in my clothing and headed out the door.

I quietly slid out the door. It was surprisingly quiet for such a hotel, it's the only 5 star hotel within hundreds of miles, it was originally a single hotel in Las Vegas, but after an employee found a suitcase on the rooftop after the assassination of Sheikh Al-Khalifa, which had some Top Secret DNA thing inside it, the hotel sold it on the black market and there was a mass expansion of the hotels, including, Nerezza, Paris, London, and . Iv'e been to all 5, as my career causes constant commute.

Legend has it, that the assassination of Sheikh Al-Khalifa was done by none other than 47 - the bald killer clone hell-bent on world domination - or something like that…I don't know…some even go as far to say that he works at MY agency! Absurd, right? I even asked Diana and she even insisted that it was bullshit…I still find that whole 47 myth very interesting…who knows, maybe when I accumulate enough money I'll make my own little MonsterQuest episode…meh, back to work.

Luckily, I disabled the surveillance system this morning so I shouldn't have to worry about cameras, but the security has been obnoxiously increased since that assassination in 2005, there are usually 2 guards patrolling each hall at 5 and a half minute intervals. Naturally if they see me enter or exit Williamsons room, I will automatically become a suspect, Or Nancy Hill, will be (Thank God for fake ID's). Shouldn't be too much of a big deal though…actually I'll deal with them now.

I silently crept at the end of the deserted, dim-lighted hall and peered around the corner, and there they were approaching, 2 males, one white and one black, they were both fairly young and obviously new at the job. They were going on about college pussy and sweet mary-jane, jesus christ, this is gonna be as easy as shit!

"And that's how you please a lady!" He laughed.

I laughed sympathetically at his excuse for a sex life…damn nigger.

"I bet, Chris, I bet." I said

"So, we only got about 3 hours left until our shift ends, wanna go to my place, I got some of that WC."

"Sure." I said.

"Great."

"Great."

We both kept circling the halls for what seemed like forever, but it's not that bad. $200 a day for walking in circles doesn't sound like a bad job, now does it?

I got to say though, it's boring as hell, especially with a niglet, but what can I say, he gives me free WC. But still, I could use some pussy right now.

We turned into D-Hall, it was oddly dark, far more dim than the rest of the floor…and that's when we saw her, sitting by the door to one of the rooms…she was crying, we continued to approach her but she didn't seem to acknowledge our presence.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She looked up at us, she was absolutely stunning, ruby red hair, angelic marble face, not to mention a nice rack.

"What seems to be the problem miss?"

She seemed to finally gain composure and began to speak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-I get emotional over the stupidest things…I…locked myself out of my room, is there anyway you could help me with that?"

While she got up on her feet I made a suggestive wink to Chris.

"Of course, miss." I said. "We got a master key.."

"Oh thank you so much!" She said, in an overly excited tone as she pounced on me and gave me a tight hug, her sweet tits pushing against my chest.

I gave Chris a thumbs up and just rolled his eyes…haha

I pulled out the master keycard and opened the door for her, she excitedly ran in, Chris and I followed.

"Well, miss, feel free to come to us if you have any more problems."

I motioned Chris out the door and I followed behind.

"Wait!" She said.

"Yes?"

"You guys did me a huge favor…I thought maybe I could repay you…"

Oh yes, I am a stud.

"How's that?" Chris said.

She smiled

"You guys like White Widow?"

I am getting laid tonight!

Two Hours Later

5 Blunts. 14 shots…and Chris and I were naked giving Nancy a strip tease to Poker Face….we were beyond fucked up to say the least…2 more shots later…I was I so disoriented I could barely see, this wasn't the happy fucked up, it was the 'holy shit what the fuck is going on, I cant even stand' fucked up. Nancy didn't drink much, but she was at least buzzing and higher than a kite, I remember puking, everywhere, Chris wasn't much better, he was laughing uncontrollably on the floor, gasping for air as I tripped over him…I think…I don't know, it was all such a blur,

I remember the knot in my stomach, the saliva watering in my mouth as a warning each time as I puked…Nancy…she…she helped me to the bathroom, I felt so sick, you'd think id be able to control myself, but id do anything for some pussy. It felt like hours, as I gasped over the toilet, as my stomach continued to empty out into it. And that's when I felt a pressure against the back of my head, forcing my head into the toilet bowl. I panicked and pushed back against the pressure, but I was too weak, it felt like I fought against it for years. My lungs burned for air, it felt as if they were going to implode, for only an instant I had a clear thought, I immediately pushed my hands against the floor as leverage against the force, my head finally pushed back against the pressure, but before I could get air, it pushed back even harder than before, pushing my head back in to the bottom of the bowl, the force was so strong, when it hit the bottom, I felt my nose break, then the indescribable pain soon followed. I instinctively screamed and gasped for air, warm water and disgusting tastes and textures flooded down my throat into my lungs, it burned as if I had swallowed 1000 needles, I helplessly flailed about and hit the flusher, draining the bowl of its contents. I felt a hand wave through my hair and form into a tight fist latching on it. It pulled my head out of the bowl.

"FUCKING IDIOT" Nancy's voice screamed.

She repeatedly bashed my head against the side of the toilet until it was drenched in blood. I flopped back against the tub as she ran out of the bathroom. I coughed out the toilet water and puke out of my lungs and desperately gasped for air.

In the corner of my eye, I could see a large, dark object in the tub, I glanced over, it was Chris, motionless and bloody, his dead eyes staring into the ceiling. Before I could act, Nancy ran back in the bathroom doorway, with a double edged knife in hand. She punced on me, a repeatedly stabbed me in the chest. I could feel the skin rip and tear with each stab. I couldn't breathe, my lungs filled up again, I could feel a warm substance gargling and pouring from my mouth, she looked me dead in the eyes, and smiled.

She stood from me, and dropped the knife, standing motionless as it clattered to the floor. She casually walked out of the bathroom and shut the door, as my body slid to the floor.

Numbness and darkness took over

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Filthee

**Title: Divine Assassin **

**Author:: Tiamo D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note: Been forever, I know. Enjoy! Chapter 5 should be up relatively soon.**

**Category: Drama/Crime**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Feedback: Greatly Appreciated.**

**Setting: Nerezza (The World That Never Was)**

**Chapter Four: Filthee **

I sighed as I sped on the empty highway, the target will just not let up. I noticed a rather large pothole in the other lane, I swiftly switched lanes just in time as a rear tire landed in it, violently lurching my chest into the steering wheel as the sound of a large object violently bounced in the trunk.

"Take that you little bastard!" I screamed as the yells from the trunk escalated into unintelligible screams.

_Thank god this isn't my car._

I turned on the radio and blared a random station, maybe he will realize that his cries are in vain.

_Same shit, different day. _

My muscles began to relax again, my eyes began to blur staring at the white line that separates the lanes, almost hypnotizing No matter how fast I drive nothing but endless darkness lies ahead of me, I hope I get there soon, I would very much like to get some sleep tonight. I downed another can of Red Bull and tossed it in the trash bag on the passengers seat.

Almost half way to my goal - just another few million dollars. The thought made me grin, it's almost over, soon, I can leave this all behind me, behind **us**.

I took the next exit on the left, after a few miles, I took a right onto a dirt road, I followed the directions very carefully, then turned off the road through a field of corn. I would normally be scared, in a place like this, but just thinking of what this monster did is enough to fill me with hatred and disgust. There is absolutely comprehension or time for fear right now. Eventually, I came to a clearing, there were seemingly unending trees leading into the woods, I noticed a rather peculiar tree in the center of my vision, a slightly smaller, yet thicker tree, more corroded than the others, I immediately noticed a rope suspended from a tree branch which held on to a old, weather worn tire, swinging slightly in the wind a few feet above recently disturbed dirt. I sighed as my stomach turned in disgust,

Yep, this is the place.

I shut the radio off, my ears rang as I took in the silence, only the purring engine and over powering chirps of crickets could be heard - then the target started screaming again.

I rolled my eyes as I reached for my silenced 9mm and opened the car door, stretching my legs as I got out. I immediately stretched my arms and back after standing, feeling my joints crack in a sense that I could only describe as euphoric.

I slammed the door as I walked around to the trunk and opened the latch, revealing the pathetic being inside. I could almost laugh at the look he gave me, coward. He looked at me, almost pleading me, almost as if he is saying "Please, don't hurt me, I have a family who needs me." well, we both know that's complete bullshit.

I looked at him disgustingly, balding, very overweight, fat pudgy face, just a pig in general to get to the point.

He began to cry again, but was immediately silenced as I forcefully pushed the tip of the gun in his eye.

"Listen to me, you fucking parasite, make a wrong move or try to get away and I blow your fuckin brains out, okay?" I snarled.

He nodded quickly in compliance.

I opened the passenger door behind the drivers seat, grabbing a knife and a shovel, I tossed the shovel to the ground and slammed the door shut. I walked back to the trunk, pushing the knife against his throat.

"Remember." I said.

He quickly nodded again.

I cut the ropes binding his arms and legs, he quickly shifted his weight and tumbled out of the trunk with a rather loud THUMP, either that, or it was the rear tires sighing of relief as the back of the vehicle slowly raised.

I closed the knife and slipped it into my pocket, and quickly pulled the pistol out of it's holster, steadily aiming at his head as he lazily got to his feet - Jesus, I don't even wanna think about how I got him in the trunk.

He turned to face me and quickly put his hands in the air, almost cowering.

"Wh-whatya wan-"

"Shut the fuck up." I calmly interrupted.

I pointed to the shovel.

"Pick it up."

"Bu-but -"

"I said fucking pick it up now! Question me again and I swear to God I'll shoot you in the fucking face." I screamed.

He picked it up without hesitation, and stood silent, occasionally whimpering, waiting for my next command.

"See that swing?" I pointed to the peculiar tree, the headlights illuminating it.

"Go there and start digging."

His gave me another pitiful look, but didn't dare oppose me. He knows what is coming next. I can guarantee that.

30 Minutes Later

Three feet later, the shovel hit a object, making an unsettling crunching sound.

I walked to the hole, gun still in hand, a plastic wrapped journal in the other. I noticed a body bag under shallow dirt.

"Open it."

"N-no, please!"

"I SAID FUCKING OPEN IT!"

I fired a shot into the wall of the hole, as he began to sob uncontrollably. With his quivering hand, he slowly unzipped the bag, the putrid stench becoming stronger as my stomach turned.

He began coughing and gagging, as he fully opened the bag, reveling the freshly decaying corpse of a little girl. I could feel tears streaming from my face.

"I bet you like that, you fucking sick pig."

"I I don't know whaat you - "

"FUCKING SAVE IT! She - that little girl - your fucking niece, is what brought you here."

Silence continued, other than his sobbing.

I continued

"You - you sick fuck, you know what you did to her, you, you fucking raped her! Then you killed her, and - and put her here."

I cant believe this - I - I've never been so affected by a target before, the fucker.

"Word of advice, you worthless piece of shit, don't write about it in a fucking journal."

"You - you're crazy lady - I -I would never - "

"That's not what her mother believes!" I managed to utter out.

His demeanor quickly changed.

"Both of you can fuck off you bitches!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I aimed the gun to his head.

"You fucking disgust me."

And I pulled the trigger.

I watched as his head recoiled, blood and tissue gushed as his body went limp. He collapsed next to his victim, almost poetic justice in a way, but that is impossible, nothing could ever justify what he has done.

Just the sickening thought brought me to my knees, I couldn't control the tears. That little girl - it - it could have been **her**.

After a few minutes I managed to get up, I tossed the plastic-wrapped journal into the hole, at least truth wins tonight.

I quickly got back in the car and got the hell out of there, I can't handle it.

I made it back to the dirt road, I started to feel a little better as I downed another can of Red Bull. I grabbed my work phone off the dashboard, pressing the special code connecting me to my controller. She answered instantly.

"Yes - Tifa?

"Hello Diana, target Tom Cruse, eliminated."

"Good work, the clients demands?

"Met, fully." I said dully.

"The clients alibi?" I asked.

"Bulletproof, she was at a meeting at the capitol all day, why are you so concerned?" Diana asked, intrigued.

I sighed.

"She just doesn't deserve to go down for this, that man had it coming to him."

"Ah, I see. Tifa - if you don't mind me asking - this mission seems to have affected you?"

"I guess I have a soft spot for kids."

I changed the subject.

"Sooo, Diana, any local hotels I can crash at?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! Kairi is at the Shamal hotel."

"OH MY GOD! REALL - "

My eyebrow raised.

"Wait, I thought agents were not supposed to meet?"

"Well, I am not supposed to tell you this - the agency has been compromised, the mainframe has been shut down." Diana said stressfully.

"What happened!"

"A hacker, we believe. If our data were to get into the wrong hands…"

"…We'd be fucked."

"Indeed."

June 4th, 2008 - Shamal Grandview Hotel - 4:20 AM

Diana had promised to give me the full situation later on, after I get some sleep, which honestly sounds like heaven right now. She also mentioned that Kairi and I should stick together for the time being, until the whole hacker thing is resolved, it is better to not take any chances. I still find it interesting as to how anyone could even find the database, I mean, shit, we're practically the closest thing that could be considered a shadow organization - then again, who's know? There could be others…

I walked in the massive hotel lobby, almost blinding, I swiped a master keycard as I casually bumped into the nearest bellhop. I couldn't believe how noisy it was at this time, its like 3 PM at the Grand Central Station. Walking up the stairs leading to the elevators, I absentmindedly tripped over a very intoxicated girl sprawled out on the stairs.

I reached for the railing as leverage, and pulled myself up. I scanned the wide lobby until I noticed a couple of security guards near the receptionist desk.

"Hey!" I shouted flailing my arms about until they took notice.

"What's the problem, miss?" One of them finally shouted.

I pointed down.

"Drunk bitch on the stairs! Does not help the ambiance."

"Not again!" The security guard lipped to the other.

They nodded and began to walk over.

What a shitty hotel! A few fancy paintings and a big chandelier, woo! Red Roof Inn has better service…

After critiquing the hotel in my mind for a minute, I decided to go up to Kairi's room as I turned I felt a clammy hand grab my leg.

"D-don t go! Th-theyre all dead! All dead!" The drunk girl muttered before being dragged off by security. As they dragged her away she gave me a look, a look all to familiar, the same pathetic pleading eyes the target gave me.

I sighed and led myself into the elevator.

I swiped the keycard and pressed the button for the eighth floor.

As I slowly made my way up, I couldn't help but wonder about Kairi, and how's she has been since the last time we met. Hard to believe it, but I consider her my best friend, well only friend, it has been a year since we last met, and thank god for that. I was in a very emotional state, and long story short, lets just say I would have been scraped off the pavement. The only person I can really talk to about anything, I wonder if she still smokes the chronic…

The elevator doors finally opened. As I walked out I couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet this floor was compared to the lobby. I walked straight to Kairi's hall, even more dim than the rest of the floor. I went to the number Diana had mentioned, and swiped the keycard. I opened the door to a completely dark room, the stench of alcohol, pot, and vomit was already overwhelming, the only source of light was the bright city skyline through the window leading to the balcony and a faint glow from the hall. I quietly shut the door and looked around. It was a mess, furniture on its side, tipped table and scattered papers. I noticed a completely shattered mirror next to the door, shards were scattered about. Oh God, was there a struggle?

I pulled out my gun and hugged thee wall, holding my breath and slowly inching to the hall, I quickly peered over aiming my gun: nothing.

There was a open door a few feet to the left, a bright light shining out of it. And other at the end of the hall, I slowly inched to the door, finger clenched on the trigger, I made it to the door with each creak, I took a breath before peering with my gun, but I couldn't help but make a slight gasp at the sight.

Two dead bodies in the bathroom, blood and puke littered the floor, One was slumped against the tub while another lied inside of it. You'd think I'd be used to this kinda thing, but then again, if It was someone you didn't kill you'd be a little shocked too.

And that's when I felt a pain in the back of my neck, I tried to turn but the assailant quickly knocked the gun out of my hand and wrapped their arms around mine, I quickly struggled, seeing a syringe clatter to the floor, I struggled and fought, but it was no use. My muscles grew weak, and my eyes became heavy as they tossed me to the floor. The last thing I remember was the hooded figure towering over me.


End file.
